1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to circuit interrupters, such as, for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept further pertains to jumpers for electrical switching apparatus poles.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,334 discloses a series arrangement of two circuit breaker mechanisms. The interruption performance of the circuit breaker is determined by the “current limitation of series arcs,” which provides two arcs in series, thereby having twice the resistance of a single arc.
It is known to connect multiple poles of circuit breakers in series to provide a high voltage for a low voltage switching and interruption device (e.g., without limitation, 750 VDC; 1000 VDC; 1500 VAC).
Circuit breakers are typically available in one-, two-, three- and four-pole construction, although larger counts of poles are possible.
For a 1000 VDC application, typically multiple circuit breakers are electrically tied together. Most known existing six-pole or eight-pole air circuit breakers are designed such that the poles are electrically connected internally in breaker structures in a predetermined manner.
It is known that to obtain higher interruption and voltage ratings, circuit breaker poles can be wired in series. Normally, cable or bus bars are electrically connected to the circuit breaker terminals, which carry the current and remove a significant amount of the heat that is generated within the breaker. A conventional shorting strap (or jumper) electrically connected between poles can carry the current, but does not remove much heat, resulting in relatively high temperature rises at the circuit breaker terminals.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers.